


Draw Me Like Your Italian Man

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Anatomic Study, Anatomy, Divan, M/M, Muscles, studio, study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo needs a model to study the human anatomy of muscles. And there is the opportunity with Ezio.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me Like Your Italian Man

Leonardo swallowed a bit nervously when he came into his drawing room on this particular morning. After a long time of begging, Ezio had finally agreed to be a model for the artist, at least for a series of sketches. And since it had been unbearably hot for some days now, it was an excuse as good as about any for Ezio to get naked. Not the primary concern Leonardo had in mind, but at last he would get Ezio to play along without making this an hour long discussion without any results.

Against his expectations, Leonardo found Ezio readily waiting for him in the room. The artist rather had expected that Ezio still would be in the arms of a beautiful stranger and burrowed so deeply into his bed that the sun would only reach him in the late afternoon, if Leo hadn't woken him beforehand anyway. Shaking his head with a quiet chuckle, Leonardo headed for his cabinet to prepare a couple of things.

"Good morning Ezio. I thought that I would have the room to myself for some time longer. But apparently you did promise me for real this time. Or is your early rising due to another factor?"

Ezio laughed lightly, adjusting his rather loose clothes around his form. "Good morning to you, too. I thought that I could make good on my promise and get my lazy ass up and here before you'd start complaining again."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything more regarding Ezio's sleeping habits. Instead, he motioned the other to sit down for the moment. He couldn't quite believe that he had finally persuaded Ezio to cooperate in his endeavour to study the human anatomy. Though, the assassin had remarked with a cheeky grin, this was a rather bad excuse. Regardless, Leonardo had achieved what he had intended.

Ezio lounged back on the divan while Leonardo was busily shuffling about. There was an almost unnerving calm about Ezio's composure, but then again, there wasn't much the assassin had to fear in these days. Another rather unnerving facet about the situation was the attentive gaze Ezio gave Leonardo. Why again had he so adamantly insisted that Ezio absolutely had to help him with this study?

"Should I take off my clothes now, Leo?" Ezio's slightly mocking grin made Leonardo glare at his friend with slight annoyance. "I thought that this was an anatomy study. You said so yourself."

Leonardo made a soft grunt and a gesture indicating that he should go right ahead. As for now, Ezio simply took off his linen shirt, giving Leonardo a rather appealing sight to behold already. Leonardo prayed to the Virgin Mary that he would be able to keep his calm once he started drawing. Knowing Ezio's prowess, this could become very close and personal very soon.

"You're nervous, Leo. Why is that? There's no danger coming from me, after all." Ezio assumed a relaxed position just as Leonardo asked him to. "I wouldn't endanger a friend, now would I?"

"That's not the problem at all." Leonardo managed to sound calmer than he felt, but couldn't shake the feeling that Ezio knew regardless of his composure. "Could you please be quiet now? I would like to start drawing."

Ezio chuckled, but finally held still. Leonardo became more controlled now, and he finally could fully fall into the focus of drawing the outline of Ezio’s body, before he focused on the more detailed structures, smiling to himself. Ezio was a good example of male fitness, and that was just what he had needed now. He could have, of course, asked someone else, but Ezio had just been at hand, and it would have been a nuisance to look for someone else now.

“Say, Leonardo, why have you started to take such interest in the human anatomy now?” Ezio still held still, but he was smirking quite some. Leonardo was a bit annoyed by that, but that was quite alright right now. Ezio at least hadn’t changed his position all that much. “You were all focused on animals just in the previous days.”

“I need more input.” Leonardo had given his response quite absentmindedly, and blushed lightly then he fully realized what he had said there. “I would much appreciate you remaining quite now, Ezio. I know it’s difficult for you, but I would much prefer it.”

Ezio of course didn’t remain quiet. Leonardo had to remind Ezio over and over again that he should keep quiet, but at least, Ezio didn’t shift his position too much for him to lose his focus. Leonardo smiled to himself, getting side-tracked quite some when he finally did instruct Ezio to lay down on the divan, completely naked and stretched out for him to study his muscles a lot better.

“Satisfied now?” Ezio smiled, but thankfully just remained there, splayed out.

“Not quite yet, Ezio.” Leonardo needed a moment to regain his composure. “But I will soon be, I suppose.”


End file.
